Real Plans
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: Fluffy Mikita, the day after the events in Homecoming
1. Chapter 1

She woke up with the comforting warmth of Michael beside her. After everything they'd been through these past few months with Cassandra and Max, to Percy and Amanda, she was surprised he was still here; her knight in shining armor.

Just yesterday they had taken down Percy, and now Ryan was running Division. Percy was dead, so was Roan, and there was no sign of Amanda anywhere.

"Busy thinking at this time in the morning?" she heard a scruffy voice whisper next to her.

"Good, positive thoughts, I promise." she said as she pressed her lips to Michael's.

"Good. Wouldn't want my girl stressing herself out the day after she's saved the world." he gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed. "Breakfast? How do vegan chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

"Totally delicious right now." she joined him in the kitchen, planting herself on the island in the middle of the room.

"So, what shall we do on our first day of freedom?" he whispered in her ear as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Let's.. Let's go shopping!" Nikita cried like a teenager.

"Oh god you actually are a girl.." he said in fake disgust as he flipped the pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Hm, maybe Alex will want to come! And Sonya! I'll go call Alex and tell her to ask Sonya for me."

After her phone call with Alex ended and plans between the two and Sonya were made, Nikita joined Michael at the table.

"Took you long enough, your amazingly delicious pancakes will be cold now." He pulled her towards him until she was in his lap, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh, we're meeting downtown at two!" she almost squealed in excitement; Nikita hadn't had real plans for a long time.

"Hm, that gives me five more hours of you, what shall I do with you until then..? Maybe I can lock you in a closet.."

Nikita laughed and went to sit in her spot, and ate her pancakes in record time.

"No closet, by the way." she mumbled as she washed hers and Michaels dishes.

"Oh, who said you were deciding?" Michael growled as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"If I can't decide my own fate," she whined as she turned to face him, "then I'll decide yours." she whispered in his ear as she kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell to the ground as she expertly maneuvered her way out of his grasp.

"Oh you get the hell back here," Michael grumbled from the ground as he lunged to catch her foot and pulled her to the ground with him.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she pounded her fists against his chest, trying to get out of his grip.

"But you love me anyways," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're right, how sad is that?" she laughed as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for hours, until Nikita had to leave. "I love you, Michael." she said as she was closing the door.

He scooped her up into a hug and kissed her, "I love you too, Nikita."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I had a great time today, thank you for the invite!" Sonya squealed in excitement as she put down her shopping bag and hugged both Alex and Nikita.

"No problem, it was nice getting to know you better." Said the two women in unison. They truly were glad to have gotten to know Sonya better, she was very nice out of Amanda's control. Alex and Nikita said their goodbyes. Nikita was in a hurry to get home; to get to see Michael. The whole drive there, she was up to her neck in worry, thinking that somehow he had changed his mind about his feelings for her or he had gotten taken by Gogol or Amanda; but surely they couldn't know where they were living, they had just gotten there yesterday.

As she pulled her black Mercedes BMW into the driveway, she saw that Michael's red GMC Sierra was still in the driveway, "Well that's good." Nikita whispered as she grabbed all of her purchases from the trunk.

"Nikita?" Michael asked from the living room, busy watching his MMA fighting.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled; she loved seeing him sitting there so relaxed, in _their_ house.

As soon as she had organized all of their new belongings around the house, she went to join him on the couch, leaning her head in the crook of his neck.

"How was your day?" she asked as he kissed her hair.

"Boring, you weren't here to keep me company."

"You're such a tease.." she leaned her head back and met his lips.

"I, for one," she said, breaking away from the kiss, "had a wonderful girls day out with Alex and Sonya. Learned a lot about Birkhoff's new girl. She is really sweet, I'm happy for them; and I approve.

"I actually went out today too, picked up some junk food, since you insisted on only buying the necessary last night." He was trying to get under her skin, and she let him; at least she could punch him for that.

"I picked up something else too, but that's a secret for later." He teased her, which he knew she hated, Nikita wasn't a very patient person.

"No Michael tell meeeee!" she pleaded.

He seemed to consider it for a moment, but then laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Nope!" he yelled, jogging away to the kitchen.

_Ugh, always the child_, Nikita thought to herself before she jogged after him. He was sitting on the island eating some peanuts.

"Oh, nice meeting you here." Michael winked, then got up and took something out of his pocket and kneeled on the ground.

It was a box. Nikita was frozen; he couldn't have. No, this wasn't happening.

"Nikita, will you make me the happiest man on this earth, hell, in this universe, and marry me?"

_Nikita swirled around the ballroom, long red gown flowing as she danced with her 'husband'. Little did everyone else in the room know that this was an OP, and Nikita and Michael weren't actually dating; not that dating would bother either of them. _

"_Look at the happy couple!" an older man said as he came up to them when the waltz ended, "She's quite a catch son, good job," the older man patted Michael on the shoulder._

"_She is indeed. Which is why I'm going to do this." Michael said as he took a little velvet box out of his tux pocket. _

"_Nikita, will you marry me?" his voice was sincere, and his eyes showed he wished this could have been true, and so did Nikita's. Pretending to be shocked and excited, she said yes; which she wasn't supposed to do. She was supposed to say no, which was the cue for all the other agents in the room to take out their targets. Michael gasped as Percy ordered the agents to take out their targets, over the coms in their ears._

_After that, Michael wouldn't talk to her for months. That OP made her hate proposals._

_When Daniel proposed though, that was different. He wasn't part of Division._

She'd been on her own for so long, she didn't know if people could handle living her, and her strange little tendencies. So that's what led her to her answer.

"No," she whispered.

His eyes went from glowing with happiness to hurt and sad in a split second.

"Nikita, I love you.."

"I love you too, Michael, but I can't. I've been alone for so long, I don't know how you could handle living with me. I have my flaws, it would be torture living with me." She had tears slowly streaming down her face.

Michael took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Nikita, I've been living with you for a whole year almost, and I haven't seen a single flaw in you. You are perfect to me, Nikita. Now, I will ask you again; Will you marry me?"

Nikita had never loved anyone as much as she loved Michael. This man was her soul mate, and she couldn't imagine living her life without him. They were meant for each other, as Alex had once told her. Saying no would be the worst mistake of her life.

"Yes Michael, I will marry you."

Five years later, the Samuelle family consist of the happy Michael and Nikita, still in love, and their two beautiful children, 5 year old son Hunter and 2 year old daughter Claire. You could say that they were picture perfect family, and they truly were.


End file.
